


Secret No One Knew

by AmeliaPond1997



Series: The Secret Years [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, Fanfiction, Hermione Granger Bashing, Language, M/M, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Ron Weasley Bashing, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaPond1997/pseuds/AmeliaPond1997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter is abused by his uncle and cousin. What happens when he gets the Hogwarts letter and hides it before his uncle and cousin can see it, what happens when there is more than one letter attached. He now has a father and... a creature inheritance? Severitus, Harry/Draco. Submissive Harry. Mentions of child abuse and neglect. Ron, Hermione, Ginny Bashing. Powerful Harry. May be Harry/Draco/Other characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Letter, Severus and escape

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own. Really, do you think that Severus Snape married Lily Evens in the Harry Potter books, no, so the plot is mine, but the characters aren't.  
> Slash fanfiction, and I will not change this for anyone. First Fanfic, be nice to me.

The secret no one knew

Info

Lots of people have read stories where Harry is Severus Snape's biological son and Harry finds out through a letter from his mom- most of the time he rips the second letter addressed to his father, what if 11 year old Harry Potter didn't, and instead gave Severus the letter, will Severus accept it, and what does Draco have to do with this? Severitus Harry x Draco slash! Heavy Dumbledore bashing.

Chapter 1

11 year old Harry Potter sat on his bed in his cupboard, it was morning and he was waiting for his aunt to release him from the walls that seemed to close in on him. After 9 almost 10 years living in a cupboard he was still afraid of the dark and had severe claustrophobia, but knew not to complain because the punishment for the complaint was a lot worse than being kept in a spider-filled room. Spiders were ok, he didn't mind them; it was the dark and the unknown that he feared. Harry had his mother's green eyes and red hair, but Harry's eyes were brighter and his hair a darker red. He looked like an eight year old not an 11 year old.

"UP BOY, GET UP!" Screamed his aunt Petunia as she unlocked his door. Every morning it was the same Harry didn't even know his real name until he went to school. He was always referred to as 'boy' or freak'. Every day he would cook breakfast and dinner, he would complete an expanding list of chores and if he didn't complete them he would be hit with his uncles belt twice for every missed chore. To make it worse, his cousin Dudley would gather his gang and chase him around school in 'Harry hunting' until they either caught him or pounded him or he managed to get away somehow.

"Yes aunt Petunia." Harry rushed out and made his cousin and uncle their breakfasts. His aunt always made her own but trusted Harry enough to make Vernon's and Dudley's. Just as Harry finished plating the food and placing drinks on the table loud footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. It had been days since Harry had gotten his Hogwarts letter and he was so happy to be going.

Flashback 

Harry had just finished cleaning up the dishes when the letter box flap opened. Before his uncle could ask, he rushed out to collect the mail. Before he got to the kitchen he saw a letter for him- he hid it under his shirts so then his uncle wouldn't take it off him. He gave the other letters to his uncle and went back to his cupboard he heard the bolt passing across the lock and he then opened his letter. What seemed like one letter was actually three. Harry opened the first and with the limited light saw that it was from Hogwarts and that magic was indeed real. He found a broken pencil and a scrap of paper.

_To whom it may concern,_

_I Harry James Potter do accept the Hogwarts letter, I ask that someone please take me away from my relatives as they are abusive and I live in a cupboard under the stairs, if you look at where it is mailed to said address, please get me out- the beatings are getting worse. Also I would like to know if it is possible to never return to this place, as I do not think that I will be able to survive much longer._

_Also I know nothing of magic so extra books might be needed and will most likely be second hand as I have no money. Thank you for the letter and I hope that you can get me out._

_Harry J. Potter_

End Flashback

It had been two days since then. One of his letters also enclosed was one form his mother.

Flashback

_My dearest Harry,_

_If you are reading this then it is your 11th birthday and I died at the hands of Lord Voldemort. If you are living at my sister's house then you would not know about magic or about the magical world that we are part of._

_First off, if you were told we died in a car crash, it's not true, James and I do not drive muggle (non- magical) contraptions and we are in hiding because of Voldemort. The Dark Lord is his other name and around certain people it is better to call him that. The Dark Lord is an evil wizard set out to rid the world of muggles and muggle-born's, since we were in school he started a war, James and I entered into a society called the 'Order of the Phoenix' that was hell-bent on getting rid of the Dark Lord. A prophesy was made soon after you were born and we went into hiding._

_If you have read up to this then know that our secret keeper was Peter Pettigrew not Sirius Black, and that Peter betrayed us to Voldemort. I have another secret to tell you my darling and you will not believe it. James is not your real father, you real father is Severus Snape and he is the nicest man I know even though James, Sirius( your godfather), Remus Lupin(your second godfather) and Peter bullied him at school. James has already apologised for teasing him but Sirius and Remus I have no idea. The second letter that you would have received is for Severus, please my dear, I ask you to give it to him, do not be sad if he is mean to you, it is part of his cover and he also thinks that you are James' son, if you are going to Hogwarts, give it to him at the opening feast, he is most likely a potions teacher there._

_Now some happier news, I will tell you a bit about Hogwarts. Hogwarts is separated into four houses, Gryffindor for the brave, Hufflepuff for the loyal, Slytherin for the cunning, Ravenclaw for the studious. Your birth father was in Slytherin and I was in Gryffindor, if you meet your father, tell him I forgive him, he will understand. Also, both James and I would be proud of whatever house you are in, even though James is not your birth father, he still loves you as his own and made you his heir, this means you will gain Potter magic and money when you turn 17._

_All my love my dear, Lily Potter-Snape nee Evens._

End Flashback

Harry was cleaning up around the kitchen when the doorbell rang.

"BOY, get the door." Yelled Uncle Vernon.

"Yes sir." Making his way to the door he opened it and met the sight of a man in full black with a slightly hooked nose. His hair was oily and his eyes were black. He wore a suit and screamed 'money'.

"How may I help you sir?" Harry asked timidly.

"I am Severus Snape and I am here for Harry Potter."

"Hello Mr Snape, I'm Harry I just need to get a few things and I'll come with you."

Severus POV 

Waiting outside of number 4 Privet Drive I see a house too perfect. The gardens have no weeds, the hedges are trimmed to perfection, the shed is clean and the house- from the outside is too clean. I ring the doorbell and hear a loud man yelling for the 'boy' to open the door. I wait patiently for the door to open and am rewarded with a small timid boy with blood red hair and green eyes standing behind it. What startled me was how young the voice sounded, I look closely at him and see bruises on his barely covered wrist and also on his shoulder, if that isn't abuse, I don't know what is. As he walks to the stairs to get his things, instead of going up the stairs like I thought, he goes to the cupboard and pulls out three letters, a worn blanket and an old teddy bear. Obviously that is where Harry sleeps and I can barely hold in the rage that a person could do such a thing.

"Are you ready to go Harry?"

"Yes sir. But I have something for you." He hands me one of the letters and I recognise the writing on the top, "Mum says she forgives you, I honestly don't know what that means."

"It's alright Harry. Follow me, we're going someplace safe." "Really sir?" Harry smiles at me, his smile is brighter than the sun and for someone as abused as he is, he is still … pure and innocent.

"Yes Harry." I hold out my hand and Harry happily places his in mine. I walk to the apparition zone and pick Harry up. He wraps his legs and arms around me and places his head in the crook of my neck. "This might feel funny, but don't let go." I turn on the spot and apparate away, never to return to Privet Drive again. 


	2. St Mungo's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own, wait, didn't I say this last chapter? Anyway, I'm posting this on both Fanfiction.net and ao3, incase in the future I write anything too aged for fanfiction. Anyway, on with the chapter.

**Chapter 2- St Mungo's**

Landing with grace, Severus held onto Harry as he tried to orientate himself after the apparition. He himself took many tries to get used to the squeezing feeling that always accompanied apparition.

"Are you alright Harry?" Severus asked softly, he didn't want to scare the poor boy after everything he'd been through.

"'M ok Sev'rus." Harry mumbled sleepily. Severus rubbed his hand softly up Harry back but pulled away when it felt damp. In horror Severus looked at the blood on his hands. Harry wasn't just tired, he was suffering from blood loss, and the apparition wouldn't have helped in anyway. Instead of using apparition to get to St Mungo's, Severus ran the three blocks away that it was. He burst into the doors and when the nurse saw the blood and who the blood came from she ushered him into the emergency room. Healers came immediately after Severus put Harry gently on his stomach on the table so then he could pull the shirt off. The healers got a pair of scissors and cut through the fabric, what they saw made even the Healers step back in shock. Harry's back was littered with old scars, bruises and new wounds from various instruments.

Long crisscrossing lines showed either a belt or a whip was used on him, large pieces of skin had been torn off from some sort of instrument and at least 3 ribs and his shoulder bone were broken. Severus yelled at them to hurry up and that brought them out of their daze. For three hours the 3 Healers worked on getting Harry stable, healing the broken bones, resetting ones that never healed properly, rubbing oils and pastes into his old and new wounds to get them to heal and getting rid of the scars. Sev didn't want Harry to be reminded every time he turned his back that he was never reminded of those (insert swear word of choice here) and what they did to him. The fact that Harry was still sane was amazing.

Finally Harry was scar less on both his front and back and his bruises were only yellow dots. It turned out that Dursley broke one of Harry's arms, broken two of his ribs, had massive scaring, burns to 20% of his body and he was almost black and blue with bruises, all-in-all, Harry was lucky to be alive.

Whilst waiting for Harry to wake up naturally from his potion-induced sleep, Severus read the letter Harry gave him and almost dropped it in shock. It was from Lily, his Lily-flower.

_My dear Severus,_

_What I am going to tell you, you will probably not believe, but trust me my dear, all of it is true. You remember the night before graduation what we did? Well if so; know that the result is my little sweetheart, Harry. James never touched me the same way you did, I only married him to keep you safe from the Dark Lord. Harry might have been born on the 31_ _st_ _of July, but he is not the prophesised one, at least, not for that prophesy, my love, I doubt Dumbledore would have told you the whole prophesy I believe it goes along the lines of_

' _ **The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…**_

_**Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…** _

_**And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not…** _

_**And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…** _

_**The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."** _

_Harry is not the chosen one from this prophesy, he is part of a different prophesy that you will have to ask Gringotts for, the Ministry will not have this one as I was the one who created it- yes my love I am a seer, and you son has a good chance of being one too, whether it be feelings, or full blown visions I don't know, but what I do know is that he will definitely have whatever power you have, because whilst he took a lot of my looks, he took a lot of your gifts/powers._

_My love, if you are reading this, then this means I am dead, I do not blame you for what you did, both the fact that you would have told your master and that you helped create Harry. You must protect our son from Dumbledore and keep him safe. I have also not been honest with you, I am not a muggle-born witch, I am a half-blood, but it isn't muggle that I am half of, I'm a Kima, enclosed in this letter is a book, you will not find it in the envelope, so stop looking, you have to say out loud_ 'Mihi revela' _but first you will have to read what I have to say next._

_My little Harry will become full Kima at his 15_ _th_ _birthday, it will be painful, especially since his blood is being forced out but his inheritance, if you have an inheritance too, be near him when he comes to it, or so help me, I will come back from the grave and drag you back with me in the most painful way. Unless you tell him, he will not even know about the Kima inheritance until he goes through the stupid thing._

_Do not trust Dumbledore, and it would not have been the Dark Lord that killed James and I, it would have been him. Tom (the Dark Lord) would not have gone after us, I was part of his inner circle though I never took the mark, Tom isn't as insane or as blood thirsty as people think, he never killed those muggles, muggleborns or such- it was Dumbledore, I was a part of both meetings so I know exactly who killed who. Please my love, if Tom is gone, it is not because of something Dumbledore told you, it is because he killed Tom._

_I know this is confusing and strange for you love, but Harry also received a letter from me tell him about you, if you have already met and seen the glamor's then you will think he is James' son with my hair and eyes, this isn't true, the glamor's will fade a year before his inheritance. After you read this, take my little boy to Gringotts and have him tested for any compulsions and whether people have been stealing from our vaults, it won't be from Harry because he probably won't even know what Gringotts is._

_I love you, and I am sorry to leave you Severus._

_May the stars shine upon you and bless you this day that you may look after my child, in more than one way._

_Lily Potter-Snape nee Evens._

Half an hour after reading the letter, Severus was still looking at the letter, he only moved when he heard Harry gasp softly as he opened his eyes.

"Harry, are you alright son?"

"You read the letter?"

"Yes Harry and I ask again, are you alright?" Severus kept his voice and face gently and even managed a small smile for his son, his  _son,_ his and Lilly Evens son.

"Yes…dad" Harry said the last bit so softly, that it was almost impossible to hear. This time Severus smiled a lot larger, and it looked so natural, felt so too.

"Good, when we get out of here, I am going to take you to my house and then I will give you clothes and you are not to do chores, unless you want to, I will not force you to do anything, except some rules that you have to follow to keep you safe, ok?"

"Yes dad." Harry said, almost bouncing in eagerness.

Just as Harry finished talking, a Healer came in to check on Harry.

"Well Mister Potter, you will be able to leave tomorrow morning with Mister Snape here, if you do as the nurses say, alright?"

"Yes sir." As soon as the Healer left Severus turned to Harry and saw him trying to keep his eyes open.

"It's alright Harry, you can sleep, and I'll be here when you wake up."

"Thanks…dad." Harry closed his eyes and his breathing evened out, he was asleep before Severus could click his fingers.

Severus combed his long fingers softly through Harry's hair and smiled.

"I'm going to love living with you from now on my son."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REVIEW- Makes me write faster.  
> Ok, so what do you think Sev's inheritance for Harry should be? I've got a poll on fanfiction if you want to vote there, its under the same name. Anyway, good bye


	3. Gringotts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Really? Again? Fine, I don't own Sev or Harry Potter, I own a collection of Harry Potter books, but that doesn't make me J.K Rowling. I wish it did. Then Sev would be mine and Draco wouldn't be a prick. Anyway, I'm Australian so posting times might be out of alignment for them, but think about me, anyone in the Northern hemisphere posts at night, so waking up in the morning with 15 new emails about things in the Northern hemisphere is interesting. Anyway, after my rant, on with the story.

**Gringotts**

As Harry and Severus walked up the steps to Gringotts, Severus was reminded on how manipulative Dumbledore was when they were in St Mungo's.

_**Flashback** _

_Severus was reading the final words in the Tale of Three Brother's when Albus Dumbledore, holder of too many names turned up at Harry's door._

" _Harry my boy, why aren't you at the Dursley's?" Albus asked, not seeing Severus in the chair next to his._

" _Who are you and how do you know about the Dursley's?" Said Harry quietly to Dumbledore_

" _My name is Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, now why aren't you with your aunt and uncle?"_

" _They are no more his aunt and uncle than you are old man, Lily was adopted." Said Severus, tired of being ignored by the old coot._

" _Really dad, mum wasn't even related to Aunt Petunia?"_

" _Young man, you should not listen to this man, he is the one that sold your parents out to your parent's killer."_

" _Mum and my step-father's killer, Sev is my dad, the healers did a paren… parten… Dad, what was it again?"_

" _Paternity tests Harry." Said Sev patiently_

" _Be that as it may my boy, he might have tricked the healer or-" Albus was cut off by Severus who looked as enraged as a charging bull._

" _Now you listen here, I would not lie to an 11 year old boy who's mother is MY WIFE. Yes old man, I married Lily before James could but the three of us kept it secret so then you would never find out. Now you will either leave willingly or you will be forced by aurors to leave, your choice you old coot, oh and_ _I quit_ _."_

_After those words, Dumbledore literally ran from the room. Severus sighed and went to find a healer so then they could discharge Harry. When he came back he found Harry hiding under his bed with tears streaming down his face._

" _Harry, what is it?" Asked Severus quietly trying not to startle him._

" _I talked to the old man after you left, and he tried to take me away so I screamed and he disappeared, where did he go?"_

" _That old coot went back to Hogwarts. It's all right Harry, you did nothing wrong. And now we are able to leave this dump. So, no crying ok."_

" _Ok Daddy." Grabbing onto Severus' hand, the two left St. Mungo's for Gringotts._

_**End Flashback** _

Looking at his son, Severus saw that Harry was watching the goblins in fear.

"It's ok Harry, no one will hurt you here, not even the old coot." Walking up to a teller, Harry hid behind his leg in an effort to remain unseen, completely unnecessary but funny all the same.

"May gold pile high for you and your people." Said Severus in goblin tongue.

"May interest fill you vaults. How may I be of assistance to you Mr. Snape and Potter?"

"Actually its Mr. Potter-Snape, Lily married me before James." Injected Severus.

"Well then, how may I help you gentlemen?"

"We require a bank statement of Harry's vaults as well as a blood test."

"Very well then, come into my office." The short goblin led the duo to a room about a 10 minute walk away from the main entrance of the bank. The goblin sat the duo on chairs in the centre of the room before going to a filing cabinet at the back of the room (1). From here the goblin- identified as Griphook from the plaque on his desk- pulled out a scroll. When he opened said scroll it was blank, Severus looked at the sheet with dawning comprehension. It was a blood scroll, add a drop of blood and it would show your family history- including inheritances of both creature and monetary-as well as deposits and taking of money (A.N I know there is a technical name but I can't remember it). The scroll uses the memory in the blood because all blood has a bit of dad and mum, through this method the scroll shows at least 12 generations of family members, both directly and indirectly related to the sponsor. Griphook explained this to Harry (A.N I am not writing that again).

"Mr. Potter-Snape-"

"-Harry, please call me Harry." He butted in.

"Alright then Harry, prick your finger and let a single drop fall on the page and soon we will know all that is needed." Doing as the goblin said the drop grew into a tree of names (think Black family tree except smaller and to do with Harry). At the top of the scroll, had the names Godric, Salazar, Rowena and Helga. Underneath those were the words Kima, Selaphiel, Nymph and Satyr, respectively. The lines branched out until they met at one Hadrian Salazar Snape-Potter, son of Lily Evens and Severus Snape, adopted son of James Potter.

"Lily wasn't a muggleborn after all." Severus talked to himself softly.

"Dad, are you ok?" Harry asked sofly.

"Yes son, I'm fine. Griphook, is it possible to see if any money was taken out of any of the accounts without permission from Harry?"

"Of course it is, give me a second." And with that, Griphook went to another cabinet and went through it until he came out with a second sheet of parchment, unlike pervious times, this scroll had a lot of writing on it.

"Over the past 5 years, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Mrs. Weasley and Albus Dumbledore have been taking over 5 million galleons and 2 thousand sickles from the main Potter vault, I am able to get all the money back, with a small fee of one galleon. Also the Potter invisablity cloak, bond rings and hundreds of expensive books have been taken, these will not cost anything to retrieve as they shouldn't have left the vault without a Potter there. No money has been taken from other vaults."

"Collect all money and items with interest, I will pay 10 galleons to do so."

"Of course Mr. Snape. Now, would you like an inheritance test done?"

"Yes, I know that Harry is a Kima, but beyond that, no idea."

"Ok, I will call the manager to do so. It will not take long."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creature inheritance from Sev anyone?


	4. Blood Tests and Furious Read Heads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who reviewed or gave me kudos. I love you all

Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock. Severus Snape paced to the sound of the clock on the mantle as he waited for his son to return. 30 minutes ago the goblins had taken Harry to another room when it was found out that the test wasn't reacting the normal way that it should. Instead of showing a family tree with highlights on people with creature inheritance, it burnt the paper.

Severus suddenly stopped pacing as Harry reappeared. He dropped down to his knees and opened his arms so then Harry could run in to them as he appeared to want to. Harry ran as fast as his little legs could carry him to his dad.

"Daddy, they were very nice even though they took some of my blood. They put me in a comfy chair and then they gave me a plate of cookies, but they waved their sticks at me and made me glow. Why did I glow daddy?" Asked Harry, hyper from all the sugar that the goblins had given him to keep him still.

"You glowed because they were checking to see whether or not you had been injured in anyway." Looking at the goblins for confirmation, they gave a simple, but firm not of their heads. Sending Harry to sit on the couch as he turned to Griphook, he silently asked for the results of the blood test.

"Well Professor Snape, as it turns out, not only does Harry receive a kima inheritance he also receives an angel and vampire inheritance." Severus sat down next to his son, to prevent himself from falling onto the ground. His son had three inheritances to deal with. Bloody hell.

"Professor Snape, I know it might seem a bit odd for an angel and a vampire mix as they are contradictory but it seems to work in your sons case, he will only need to drink blood once a month, but it is advised to be more frequent than that due to the fact that Harry is in fact fertile and will go through 'monthlies' like regular women, and this is because of his angel inheritance. Angels do not discriminate genders, so both males and females go through similar… ahem… problems each month, if they are submissive, as your son seems to be. Also he will have angelic grace so he will be completely pure for the rest of his long life. Oh, another thing, due to both the vampire and angelic inheritances, both he and his mate will live for a long time, but do not despair, it turns out, that as soon as he reaches his inheritance, you will live for just as long as he will due to the nature of kima's. Any questions?"

"What is a kima. My late wife never did tell me."

"Now that is a complicated question." Stated Griphook. "But I will answer it as well as I can. From what I understand, a kima is a hybrid cat creature similar to a neko, but they have different characteristics. For one, they will live a lot longer, and for another, unlike neko's who are large in number, there are very few kima's that exist anymore. In fact, I believe, other than your son, there is only 5.

When a kima reaches their inheritance they can either be a submissive or dominant. There is nothing wrong with being a submissive in a relationship with a kima as they are in fact more deadly then their counterparts, though they only attack if they believe that their family or mates are in danger or is about to be killed. Kima themselves cannot be killed with a simple killing curse, it is in fact much harder to do then most people realise, I will not tell you the full details as their could be anyone trying to listen into this conversation. Anyway, I can already tell that Harry will be a submissive from both his short stature and the way that he acts. Believe me, that is not all from living with the Dursleys. I will give you a book to give you more details on kima's as well as both books on angels and vampires. They are not as bad as most of the wizarding world wants people to believe."

"Thank you Griphook for you help and assistance, may your enemies run in fear of you."

"And may your vault forever be filled Professor Snape. Until next time, and here are your books." Griphook smiled a truly terrifying smile that had a silent Harry running behind his father.

After exiting the room, he headed towards the exit, only to be accosted by none other than Molly Weasley and her many children. The most notably missing from this bunch was William "Bill" Weasley and Charles "Charlie" Weasley, the two eldest of the merry band of redheads. Mrs. Weasley was most noted for her banshee like voice that echoed throughout the Great Hall in Hogwarts every time any of her children did anything wrong. Severus himself had taken to wearing earmuffs every time he saw the dreadful letter heading towards any of the redheads.

"Harry Potter. Where have you been, I have been looking everywhere for you." Mrs. Weasley screamed at his son. HIS son. How dare that woman. With rage in his eyes he stepped closer to Mrs. Weasley and keep his son behind him.

"There is no one called Harry Potter anywhere near this bank.  **My son**  is called Harry Snape and you have never met him before, and you have no right to act the way you have madam. I am sure that many people would be disgusted in you." Severus calmly spoke back, not showing his hatred towards the supposed 'mother of all'.

"YOUR son. How could Lily and James have YOUR son."

"Lily married me first you old crone." (Any one watched Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves?)

Molly stepped back and placed her hand over her heart as if stabbed. Quickly she grabbed what children she could before racing out of the bank before she could embarrass the family name any more than she already had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I am done for today. I hope that you all liked it, please leave a comment and tell me if i do something wrong or whatnot


	5. Ollivanders, News, and First Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. Don’t hate me please. I didn’t mean to take this long to write a chapter. I do need a beta to help me as mine has disappeared off the planet. If my beta is out there, please send me a PM. I have inadvertently either lost your contact info or you’ve disappeared. If you want to be my PM, tell me why, if you have beta other works, and whether or not you would like to contact me regularly to make sure I actually do writing.  
> Other news: Just a warning, I have started my HSC course (for anyone who doesn’t know, it is my final year of school and they are the results I need to get into university). A warning for next year, I may not update any of my stories. At all. Oh, Everything is different in Cardiff is up for adoption (its on fanfic.net). If you want it, send me a PM with details on why you want it. Send me a copy of the link when you win it. Oh, I can send you the chapter if you want it. Or you could rewrite the whole story. (UTC+10:00).  
> Also, I’m predominately using AO3 now as it is A) More reliable, B) Better set out, and C) I can filter exactly what I want, when I want. I still update on this site, though not as much. Anyway, on with the show.

“Daddy, where are we going?” Harry asked to the figure to his left.

            “We’re going to Ollivanders to get your wand so then you can be a true wizard. I will not be sending you to Hogwarts though, I don’t trust Professor Dumbledore.”

            “Ok daddy.”

            The two Snapes, one being held, the other not, headed towards a shop which appeared as old as the title said. _OLLIVANDERS MAKERS OF FINE WANDS SINCE 382 B.C._

The old shop front contained nothing more than pillows. Wether something had been resting on it was unknown, but one pillow appeared to be blackened and old. These pillows were encased in two cylindrical windows, side by side. Walking into the dark shop was rows and rows of bookshelves staked high with boxes. To those who do not know, within those boxes were wands. Each different sizes, cores, woods and a variety of other things. The only thing the same was that it was a slightly stick like figure.

            “Hello Mr Snape.” Called a voice from the shadows. “And also to you Professor Snape. Are you here for your wand?”

            Little Harry turned his face towards his father’s shoulder at the sudden sound. ‘ _Definitely not Gryffindor’_ thought Severus.

            “Yes we are here for Harry’s wand.” Gently Severus put his son down and faced him towards the eccentrically aged man. With his grey hair and Victorian clothes, he looked to be from anther time period, as everything else was within the British Wizarding World.

            Ollivander looked at the young man closely, smiling slightly, he grabbed out a tape measure and measured his wand arm. Continuing to smile, Ollivander headed to the back of his shop. For years he had kept the wand in question hidden. Never finding the right person for the wand, but now its owner had arrived. Returning to the father and son duo, he held within his hands a very special wand.

            Looking to his father for confirmation, Harry gently swished the wand. Light erupted, brighter than anything the two adults had ever seen, and after the light had diminished, green, blue, yellow and red bursts of colour streamed out of it.

            Smiling happily, Ollivander walked behind the counter.

            “Vine with unicorn heartstring, encased in the blood of a phoenix, both willingly given. The bearer of this wand is both pure hearted and yet has seen the worst that people can do. You Mr Snape, are one of a kind. And the cost of the wand is free. I have wanted to get rid of that thing for years. Take it and use it wisely.”

            Shaking his head slightly, Severus led Harry out of the old shop and into the street. The shops lining the alley were old and run down. Skipping past some of the shops, Severus led Harry to _Madam Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions_ , and gently pushed him inside. An old lady, wearing square framed glasses was measuring the body of a young child, who appeared to be Harry’s age. His hair was bright blond hair with blue eyes. His body was slim and weak. A smile appeared on the handsome face when he looked at Severus and Harry.

            “Godfather, its wonderful to see you.” Said the boy, looking at Severus with awe.

            “Hello Draco. Where is your father?”

            “He’s currently getting me my books for Albion. It’s a school in Australia; hopefully it’s better than Hogwarts, and Dumbledore will not be there at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. Yes I’m being mean and leaving it on a cliff hanger.  
> Ok, so the website for the detail of Ollivanders shop is my own, but from a picture is from here:
> 
>  
> 
> <http://img4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120303133530/harrypotter/images/4/45/OllivandersWandShop.jpg>
> 
>  
> 
> You will have noticed, I have not mentioned Harry’s scar. That is intentional; there are no horcruxes in my universe, well at least not in Harry. Though Harry was attacked, Voldemort’s soul did not attach itself to him, so he is not needed to kill Voldie, and the grown ups can do so instead. Some may notice, that I basically had Severus pick him up. No he is not using his strength, instead Harry is about a metre high, but he will eventually grow. So to people who don’t use metric he is about 3’ 3.75”, yes I am deliberately making him short.
> 
> I found a counter, I think it counts people who view the page. :) This will tell me how many people see my work. It boosts my self esteem and ego. (I may have a competition with another writer on this site, who is a friend of mine in real life)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://www.hitwebcounter.com/)   
>   
> [_Nice Amazing Counters_ ](http://www.hitwebcounter.com/countersiteservices.php)


	6. Clothing, Revelations and Ice cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. Don't hate me. I have school, and honestly, I lost my mojo. I am back though. But not forever, its my last year at school and in Australia that means I have a mountain of homework, assessments, exams and more homework to be able to complete school. If I don't update for a year, don't worry, I'll eventually update saying whether I have given up fanfic or not. (I am hoping not, I love writing it).  
> Anyway. This chapter is being written on the site, a first for me, normally I write it in a word doc and then update here, but I have ideas and I need to get them out of my head, so if this chapter seems that it needs something, or it just doesn't flow, tell me and I'll try to fix it.

 

* * *

 

Harry watched as his father talked to the blond haired boy. He didn't understand the feelings curling inside him, lashing around like a snake. His father was too busy for him to ask, after talking about 'Albion' he had slid away to talk to another blond man, one who looked too similar to the boy to be anything but his father. Or older brother. But Harry didn't think that this blond haired blue-eyed boy would look so similar to be a brother.

"Hello, my name is Harry." Holding out his hand, Harry waited for the boy to shake it. Without hesitating, the blond haired boy shook Harry's hand. 

"My name is Draco, nice to meet you Harry. How do you know Uncle Sev?" Draco asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Well, he's my father. Mum married him and had me before pretending to marry James to protect me." Harry said shyly. He looked through his lashes to see what Draco would say. Instead of accusing him of lying, Draco just slowly nodded, before smiling. 

"That means that you can visit me, can't you? Uncle Sev tries to come and visit us all the time, you could come and we could play together."

Harry smiled before nodding his head. It sounded like a perfectly reasonable and good idea. That way he could meet people his age, and gain a friend. 

"Harry, are you ready to get your clothes?" Severus asked, walking slowly into the room. He had waited outside for the boys to finish talking to see how the boys got along. 

"Yeah," moving away from Draco, he smiled at the blonde "See you sometime Draco, it was fun meeting you." 

Harry followed his father into the next room where a nice lady wearing a funny robe covered in various sewing things greeted him. Along the right side were buttons and thread, the left tape measures and other various objects. She smiled nicely at him though, so Harry didn't complain as she moved him gently to the podium. Behind him, his dad closed the door and sat on a stool in the corner. 

"He will be requiring two sets of summer and winter robes, casual robes, Albion robes and clothes as well as any other clothes he will need. He doesn't currently have his own clothes and I wish to rectify this situation. If you could place enchantments to allow them to grow with him, as protective enchantments." Silently in his head he was killing the Dursley's for never allowing Harry to have anything he wanted. It wasn't as if he was angry he had to buy the things he did, it was the fact that they treated his son so poorly, and didn't even allow him to know the truth of his mother and step-father. 

Harry looked at his father in shock. He was going to buy that much for him. He felt tears welling up and before they could run down his cheeks, he rushed to his father and hugged him as hard as he could. Harry was finally starting to realise that his father actually cared. And that he was willing to spend money on him.

"Its ok Harry, if you ever need anything, I will always try to get it for you." Severus felt answering tears welling up inside him. He hugged Harry closer to him and just looked at the seamstress. She smiled sadly at him, understanding immediately what was happening, or at least she thought she knew. 

"Ok, now you stand up on the podium to get sized and afterwards we will get you some ice-cream."

“Ok Daddy” Little Harry stood as still as possible as the tape measure whizzed around him. Finally when it was done, Harry was allowed off the stool. He had to wait patiently as Severus negotiated when and where the clothes would be going. 

Finally, after what felt forever for Harry, his dad finally took him towards the ice-cream shop. 

“Ok, what do you feel like eating?” Harry looked at the rows upon rows of different ice creams and decided to point to the raspberry ice cream.

“Could I have that daddy? With chocolate and peanut sprinkles?” Harry looked at his dad and gave him the puppy dog eyes. 

“Alright Harry, you don’t have to beg.” He asked the man behind the counter to give him the requested ice cream. 

When Harry got the ice cream he looked at it like he had never seen anything like it in his life. And knowing the Dursley’s he probably hadn’t seen it, at least not in his hands. 

Severus smiled as Harry started eating and he let his mind wander. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna post the counter here like I did in the last chapter, I might do it every 5, or maybe increase like after 10, then 20, then 40, the 60. God, if I get that many chapters, I will be so shocked. Cause at the rate I'm going I'm probably gonna be an old woman. 
> 
> Oh, some of you might have noticed, (I think I did this) but this story is now part of a series. This may make it easier for me. I'll do it by year or two years and go from there. I think my last story will be about after Hogwarts. Maybe I'll be mean and make you guess. 
> 
>  
> 
> To be honest, making Voldie not have horcrux's has made everything more difficult for me, cause I don't have the cannon to rely on to create a story line, but maybe I'll create a bad person that Harry has to defeat or something. 
> 
> Also, Harry is not yet feeling love for Draco, it is more like a deep friendship. When he is of age he will start feeling things, but right now WAAAYYY to young. I don't particularly want to write underage stuff, in fact, I find it repulsive to write about children in that way.
> 
> Please review, it tells me whether you like it or not. Also, if you hate it, just leave, I will post the mean comments for everyone to read. I like criticism, but don't complain to me about something that is clearly recognisable, like the fact that this is slash. Enough ranting, Leave kudos and please leave a comment, see you in the next chapter.


	7. Contemplation, Books, 'Smart' Witches.

Severus watched the other families milling around him as he waited for his son to finish his ice cream. A son. He never thought he would have a son, not after Lily left without any warning. Perhaps it was a good thing that he never knew, or maybe it was a bad thing. It was too late to change that past. However, it was not too late for him to help his son. The Dursley's of course would be put on trial. That was the most kindness Severus could give them, they deserved much less. But it was a decision between the muggle prison, or the magical system.

The wizarding system was perhaps too much as Harry was the 'Boy-who-lived' and there was a high chance that the Dursley's would not survive for long in there. 

However, the muggle system also had this same opportunity, as child abusers were seen as some of the worst kind.

'Perhaps the Muggle one would suffice, after all, they would be treated as outcasts and freaks, like how they treated Harry', Severus thought to himself. 

In any case, the media would not be able to know, otherwise they would never stop harassing Harry about anything that he did. The Daily Prophet would blow everything out of proportion, especially if Rita Skeeter got her hands on it. No, the wizarding world should not know until Harry was ready.

Gazing past the families milling around him, Severus spotted Flourish and Blotts. 'Maybe' He thought to himself, 'Maybe whilst we are here, we should buy Harry's school books as well as any that may help him in the coming year.'

With that decision made, Severus turned to Harry and saw that he had finished his ice cream and was staring at the people running around him.

"Harry, would you like to go to the bookstore?" Severus asked. 

"If it would not be too much of a bother dad." Harry smiled up at him. Severus returned Harry's smile and held out his hand to the boy to be held onto to lead him through the busy crowds. 

Pushing through the grounds, Severus headed inside the old bookshop. Piles upon piles of books laid near each other, all looking like they could fall if one would touch them, but of course, with magic, they would not move even if an earthquake hit. Every so often, a book would fly over head, with a child running after them. Normally at this display Severus would have sneered, but looking at the laughing faces of the children, Severus could only imagine Harry one day being comfortable enough to do such a thing. Today though, Harry was just off being healed, and even with magic, he should not be doing too strenuous of a task.

"Now Harry, I want you to go around the store and pick two books that you want. Any two books, as long as they interest you. I will be going to get your books for Albion." Carefully, Severus took out a bracelet that the nurse at St. Mungo's passed to him whilst Harry was unconscious. The bracelet acted as a tracking device and a way to know if Harry needed help of any kind, whether it be for him to help him with his books, or to save him from someone. He gently grasped Harry's hand and placed the bracelet on it. 

"If you need me, tap the bracelet with your finger and say 'Come find me' and I will come and get you, okay?" Getting a nod in reply, Severus patted Harry on the head and started heading down the isle. 

An hour later saw Severus finally finding the section for the Albion students. It was at the very back of the store, and was sorted, unlike the rest of the store, according to year. This allowed Severus to take from the shelves the books that Harry would need without asking assistance from the shop attendant, who would no doubt, ask why a Hogwarts Professor was asking about the Albion Wizarding School.

Helpfully on the wall was also an updating supply list for Albion students who did not bring their supply list, which added to Severus' great fullness of the school. Severus had tried for many years to have something like this placed in Flourish and Blotts for the off chance that a student lost their supply list. Unfortunately Dumbledore believed that it was not necessary, and the matter ended there. 

Severus pulled all the required books for 1st year Albion students, as was surprised to note that there was over 10 books, Hogwarts only required 6 at the most, of course, the other books were books Severus was planning on getting for Harry anyway, including ' _Potions for Muggles: everything you need to know about Potions and why things are as they are._ ' (A.N. If you have a better name, tell me in the comments and I will pick the best and change it later). First year students who did not have this book would not understand that there were different properties involved between cutting or crushing an ingredient. Though he only hoped Harry liked potions like he and Lily did, he would encourage him to find something that he wanted to do, instead of living to his standard. 

A buzz in his head notified Severus that Harry wanted him, so he headed to where he could feel the tracking device lead him. He came upon a scene which pulled him short. A brunette with frizzy hair was looking down slightly at Harry as she asked him questions, many from the books which Severus held in his hands. 

"Harry, who is this.... friend of yours?" Severus sneered at the girl. Harry looked down slightly and shrugged his shoulders. "Well in any case, we must be going, have you got your books?" Getting a nod, Severus lead Harry to the counter, ignoring the smart aleck brunette.

The brunette unfortunately followed Severus getting more and more upset when he ignored her.

"Girl, I have no time for you at this moment, you have upset my son, and I have somewhere else to be that does not concern you, please find your parents and leave us alone." Severus calmly stated to her. 

He watched as the girl crumbled into herself and left the store crying. Sighing to himself, he looked at Harry and saw only admiration in his eyes. Obviously he had been trying to get the girl away from his before Severus had arrived. 

"Come on Harry, lets pay for these books and leave." Smiling softly down at his son, Severus placed a hand on his back to steer him to the counter. He payed for the books and let himself forget about the annoying brunette. Hopefully he would not see her again. After all, it was unlikely that she would be going to Albion with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. With my HSC, then getting into Uni I have been too busy. I hope that you guys haven't felt too left out.   
> Also, I am a jobless, uni student.   
> Please buy me coffee? And no it is not necessary, but I would really like a coffee.   
> [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A7712NF)
> 
> On the subject of the chapter, the annoying brunette is of course Hermione, and though I love how she turns out, in the beginning of the books I found her annoying. She is not being payed by Dumbledore, however she is still an annoying person.   
> I didn't mention it, ( I don't think) but Severus is leaving Hogwarts because he can't put up with Dumbledore anymore, I may put this in the next chapter, which at this point, seems to be next year. 
> 
> I'm so sorry again, and hoped you enjoyed the chapter.


End file.
